Episode 9049 (5th December 2016)
Plot Eva is enjoying her time in the hotel. She goes to freshen up, leaving just before Maria arrives. Aidan asks her to leave but Eva soon returns and is surprised to find her there. Ken takes Peter and Daniel for a meal at the bistro. Daniel's evasive when Ken insists he tells Denise where he's living now. Quickly covering, Maria makes out she’s meeting a friend. Oblivious to their discomfort, Eva insists she joins them for a drink. Erica tries to work out Mary's secret from the content of her ring binder. Nessa is oblivious to the upset that her return has caused. Brian calls in the cafe and meets Nessa. She instantly starts to flirt with him and offers him a drink of her duty free. With Eva out of earshot, Maria tears a strip off Aidan and after pointing out that he clearly doesn’t care about either of them, slaps him across the face and storms out. Eva is oblivious to what's happened. Erica finds Mary in the Rovers and Sarah tells Erica that she's on her third drink. Mary is furious when Erica confesses that she's seen her private papers and storms out. Getting Daniel on his own, Peter quizzes him, convinced he’s been lying about Denise. Daniel finally admits that he’s never heard from her since she left six years ago. As Maria heads home in a filthy mood, Adam approaches and insists on taking her for a drink in the Rovers. Daniel refuses to let Ken be told the truth as it might affect his health but Peter's insistent. Aidan calls off his night in the hotel, citing a headache. Maria starts to enjoy Adam's company. Alex and Cathy watch on with disapproval at Nessa's brass neck as she and Brian chat. Erica finds Mary burning her papers in the back yard. She makes a guess that Maureen Nuttall is her mother but Mary refuses to talk about her. Tracy isn't pleased to see Adam and Maria together. Kate takes Alya for a drink where she offers her a place in her flat. Peter changes his mind about telling Ken about Daniel when his dad expresses his guilt about his own neglect. Alya tells Zeedan that she won't give up on trying to get him to accept her back into the family. Aidan returns to the street. Spotting him Maria leans in to kiss a delighted Adam, inviting him back to her flat. Aidan is riven with jealousy. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and back yard *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Cavendish Hotel - Bar Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A jealous Aidan spots Maria kissing Adam; Erica tries to question Mary about the contents of her ring binder; Peter quizzes Daniel, convinced that he has been lying about Denise; and Nessa flirts with Brian. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,270,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow: "How is it every time I see Maria chatting to a bloke I 'ear the theme tune from Jaws in me 'ead?" Sarah Platt: "Oh ho, that's a bit rich coming from you!" Category:2016 episodes